1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, and more particularly to a portable computer system with a diagnostic routine.
2. Related Art
When a computer system is first turned on, a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) is enabled. A BIOS program is a set of programs usually stored permanently in a read only memory (ROM) that provides the most basic control and management of the computer's hardware. The first job of a BIOS program is to initialize and to configure the computer hardware when the user turns on the computer (i.e., system boot). The BIOS program runs a startup program called a Power-On Self-Test (POST) program.
POST is a sequence of program routines built into the motherboard's ROM (i.e., BIOS). The POST tests vital system parts at the time of power-on. These specific tests scrutinize the main elements in the system such as CPU (central processing unit), ROM (read only memory), motherboard support circuitry, memory, keyboard, video, hard and floppy drives, etc. An example of the POST process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,035 for Computer Method/Apparatus for Performing a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) Power on Test (POST) That Uses Three Data Patterns and Variable Granularity issued to Shipman, issued on Dec. 30, 1997. When a fault is discovered in the POST process, the BIOS provides a warning or error message. Three types of output messages including audio codes, display screen messages and test codes are provided. The test codes are POST codes sent to an input/output (I/O) port address (e.g., I/O port 80h) at the start of each test. For example, in AwardBIOS™ Version 4.51PG of Phoenix Technologies, Ltd., Extended Industry Standard Architecture (EISA) POST codes are typically outputted to port address 300h and Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) POST codes are outputted to port address 80h.
A special adapter card plugged into a system slot can decode the POST codes. These codes pinpoint each element tested by POST. During the POST process, two-digit numeric codes are passed to the adapter's display. If the POST cycle stops unexpectedly, the two-digits displayed on the card indicates where the test has failed, and therefore points an accusing finger at the faulty component. Generally, the adapter card is called a POST card.
Many commercial POST cards exist to inform the user of the POST codes. The majority of these display the codes on a pair of seven segment displays, and the user has to then look up their meaning. The POST card can be used in a computer system including an 80286, 80386, 80486 or PENTIUM micro-processors with an ISA or an EISA bus.
Generally, the POST card is provided in the shape of an add-in card plugged in an extension slot. For example, in case of a desktop computer, the POST card can be easily plugged in the extension slot, since the majority of desktop computers fundamentally equip the extension slot inside of them.
However, in case of a portable computer, such as a laptop computer and a notebook computer, the POST card is plugged in an extension slot coupled to a docking station. Therefore, the docking station is required essentially to plug the POST card. For example, if the docking station is not coupled to the portable computer system, the POST card cannot be plugged in the portable computer system. In that case, it is impossible to display the POST codes to a user. Thus, it is hard to identify where the error occurred in the computer system.
Exemplar of the art are U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,255 for Method of Reading System Log issued to Nouri et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,355 for PCI System and Adapter Requirements Following Reset issued to Kelley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,255 for Error Protection Power-on-self-test for Memory Cards having ECC on Board issued to Dell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,001 for Computer System having at Least Two Boot Sequences issued to Cromer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,913 for Computer with Periodic Full Power-on Self Test issued to Broyles et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,800 for Method and System for Updating Information on an Intelligent Display Device Monitoring a Computer System issued to Gentile et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,616 for System and Method Testing Computer Memories issued to Torreiter et al. disclose methods and devices' to perform power-on self-tests. We have noticed that the art does not show a device that displays the POST states in an easily manageable fashion.